Hazardous material detection is an integral part of safeguarding our well being from the threats of domestic and foreign terror. Some hazardous material detection systems are deployed on mobile platforms. However, most current mobile radiation detection and CBRNE (chemical, biological, radioactive, nuclear, and explosive) sensor systems generally cannot provide effective throughput rates for inspection and cannot provide detection and identification of shielded nuclear materials.
Gamma imaging systems are time consuming devices that only indicate the presence of potential shielding for nuclear materials. Use of a gamma imaging system to generate energy for detecting nuclear materials requires large amounts of energy. Therefore, substantial shielding is needed so that humans can safely operate these devices. X-ray based devices also have the same issues associated with the gamma imaging systems. The size and weight factors for the gamma and x-ray systems also create a challenge for mobility.
One particular implementation of mobile detection systems is on shuttle carriers for use at seaports. However, these devices are extremely large and are designed to inspect containers stacked as many as four high. This straddle carrier design cannot be transported outside of the port by standard transport equipment such as a flat bed truck since the structure is too large.
Therefore a need exists to overcome these problems discussed above.